Misadventures of Mei
by EvilPonyOfDoom
Summary: Follow our great oc, Mei, as she makes her way through the naruto universe! She mysteriously just walked into the forest one day after school and gets taken in by the akatsuki! What will become of our hero? Stay tuned to find out! Try to update every other day or more! Sakura Bashing! First story so please go easy on me! R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Misadventures of Mei

Written by Olivia Pierce (ItachisTwinSis)

Anime- Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Rated K+ - Romance and Humor

Published/ 7-5-13

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the original plot. Kishimoto does. I own Mei, Jason, Shelly, and the plot. Have fun reading! Enjoy!

Prologue:

"Mei!" yelled my friend, Jason. I turned around to see him running towards my friend, Shelly, and I. "what is it, Jason?" I asked him. "Are we still going to the park later?" he asked. "Yeah. We are meeting there at around one. Are you still going?" I asked him."Wouldn't miss it for the world!" he exclaimed. I nodded to him and Shelly before heading to my 4th block class.

(Time skip to 12:45 pm)

I just got out of my 4th block class and headed to the park for a pick nick. As I got there I grabbed my book bag out of the trunk of my Camaro. Inside it was my sketch pad and art supplies, such as: Colored pencils, paint, paint brushes, and my sketching pencils. The other things were some rope (what?! You can't be to prepared), a sleeping bag (refer to earlier statement) my books, and latest manga on Naruto, a pistol, and some extra bullets. I got the things for lunch as well and headed to the pond that was under a willow tree. I sat down and waited for my friends to arrive. Just then a storm started to make its appearance over the horizon. It was quickly approaching ,and I had to run through the trees to get back to my car. As I kept running, the forest became less and less familiar. Soon my feet were touching sand. Wait, what? Sand? I looked ahead of me and saw nothing but a vast desert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! First story! Please be nice! R&R!

Okay, so now I see the desert. Weird. Well I might as well start walking…might find something out there. I kept walking for what seemed like hours until I saw some figures off in the distance. Hmm.. they might be able to help me. I started running to the mysterious figures. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh. My. Gosh! It was Gaara and his siblings. Just as I was about to start running in the opposite direction, Gaara looked up at me. (cue heart failure)-pauses mental movie- okay, let me explain something, I absolutely love Gaara but I have know idea how he will react to me…I mean, the show depicts him as nicer when he gets older but still..-unpauses movie- He starts walking towards me. Oh no. "Aahhhhhhhh!" I screamed and started running the opposite direction. "wait!" I heard Kankuro yell off in the distance. "Never!" I screamed back at him. Oh good, I see the tree line! Just as I was about to make it to the trees, sand came up and grabbed hold of my ankle. "I don't want to die!" I yelled at them as they walked up to me. "Why would you die? We aren't going to hurt you." Kankuro said. "How do I know that?" I asked them.

"Do you think the Kazekage, a village leader, would harm a civilian?" he questioned. " Well when you put it that way.." I stated. "Okay, but will you put me down?!" I asked. Seriously, blood was rushing to my head.

"Oh, my apologies." Gaara said. As soon as he set me down, I took running into the trees. "Chair mode activate!" I yelled to myself. I heard them sigh and head back towards the desert. "okay, I lost them.." I said to myself. What now? I started walking in another direction, this time careful not to draw attention to myself. About after a few hours of walking, I heard voices. 'Not this again.' I quickly hid behind a tree as the voices got louder. " Art is a bang!" I heard one of the voices yell. " Art is eternal, Brat!" yelled the other voice. Sasori and Deidera. Oh this is bad, this is bad. "Oi! We know your there, so you might as well come out!" yelled the voice now identified as Deidera. I slowly stepped out from behind my tree. "Hi… can I see your hands?" I asked. I ran over to him and took is hand in mine. I started to examine his hand. " Hey! How did you know about my hand!?" he exclaimed. Oh. I forgot about this. "umm…im a physic?" I stated timidly. "I can tell you everything about the biju containers! And I know everything about you guys! The whole Akatsuki!" I exclaimed. " She could be of use to the akatsuki, Danna." Deidera said to Sasori. " Alright, but your in charge of her, brat." Sasori grumbled. " Alright then, lets get going!" Deidera exclaimed. 'yes, in with the akatsuki! Phase one complete!'

End of chapter one.

A/N: How did I do? Please leave a review to tell me how I did and/or make suggestions! Its greatly appreciated! R&R! sorry its short, im rushed today


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi there again my lovelies! I know you probably think its weird me updating several times today, but I have a valid reason for doing so! I have been really really busy today! Im sorry! Um, btw, im doing a poll! Which character should the OC be with? It can be with any of the Akatsuki or the rookie 9 plus team Gai + Gaara and co.

So please leave a review and tell me which you think or pm me!

On with the episode!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 3

Its taking forever to get there! I swear if I hear them say one more thing about art, im going to murder them brutally! " Are we there yet!?" I complained loudly. " Shut up brat! Don't make me regret taking you along with us!" Sasori exclaimed loudly at me. I sighed in annoyance at the puppet man. " What every puppet-boy.." I said quietly. But karma hates me and he heard me. Barrels. " What was that?!" he yelled at me. " Nothing!" I quickly said. " Deidera, can you be a dear and make a clay bird for us to ride on?" I asked sweetly. He made a face im not sure how to take and said, " Sorry, were almost there..?" "Oh sorry! I forgot! My name is Mei!" I explained. " Well, its.. Nice to meat you, Mei, yeah" he said sweetly I think. "Kawaii! The speech tick! I love it!" I screamed in awe. " Thank you?" he said confused. " We're here." Sasori grumbled at us. 'Nice, here we go, phase two going into action!' I thought evilly. " Are we going to meet the other akatsuki members?" I asked. " They should all be here in the living area, un" he told me. " Can you show me where that is?" I questioned. " Ill lead you there, yeah." he said. We started walking down a long long long stone hallway. Suddenly you could hear loud yelling down the hall. " Im guessing that way is the living area?" I asked him. " That would be correct, Mei-Chan." he said. " YOU GREEDY OLD PHYSCO-" I heard on voice yell. " IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, HIDAN I WILL-" Im guessing was Kakazu yelling at the person I presume was Hidan. When we walked in a few of the members looked up at us, but couldn't say anything because of the zombie twins arguing in the corner. Then Deidera cleared his throat to get their attention, and it worked. " What do you want Blondie!?" exclaimed Hidan. We walked further into the room and then he introduced me. " Everyone, this is our soon to be new member of the akatsuki, Mei-Chan." he introduced me. Suddenly all eyes were on me…I pointed in a random direction and yelled, " What's that!?" they all turned their heads to look in the direction I pointed in. Quickly, I ran and hid behind Deidera. When they looked back at me I smiled shyly and said, " Umm, hi?"

End of chapter 3

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just so you know! Im sorry! I try to type and update whenever I can. This is a hobby of mine and I type when I have free time. So if the short chapters bother you I must apologize! R&R! J Thanks!


	4. Authors note :)

Good morning my lovelies! I know you were expecting an update but sadly this is just a A/N

I kind of want to have the results for the poll before I continue with the story. I know the story isn't mainly romance but ill have to conform the story a little bit to fit the winner. I know I can continue but it would be easier for me while writing the story. So, cast your votes ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Btw, I appreciate all the views im getting on the story! Please continue to read and please review! Ill hopefully be updating a lot this coming week. I've been busy this week with family stuff because of the holiday in my country! J keep reading and plz review! BYEZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Good day my dears! It has come to my attention that i dont really know what you guys want me to wright...So! please feel free to message me your ideas! You can review, pm, email, and kik me! Good day! :)

You can contact me at-

Email- captainkittyz28

Kik- captainkittyz


	6. longish chapter

A/N: Okay! I have some free time right now! So, here we go!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! I own Mei and the plot!

Official chapter 3

"umm…..hi?" I said nervously from behind Deidera. " Who is this, Deidera?" asked Itachi. " This is Mei-San, she is going to be working with the akatsuki as our spy/ informant." said the stoic voice of Pein. I jumped about ten feet in the air when I heard the voice of Pein. " Good morning,..?" I went to say but realized that I didn't know what to refer to him as. " You will refer to me as Leader-Sama." he commanded me. " Thank you, Leader-Sama. When will I be getting my cloak and ring?" I asked politely. " Konan will be bringing you to your room and giving you your ring and cloak." he said. I looked over to see Konan making her way over to me. " Please follow me, Mei-san." she said politely. I nodded to the rest of the people in the room and followed Konan down the very long hall once again. When we were about halfway down the hall, Konan stopped at a door with origami taped to the door. " This is now our room. You and I will be partners." she clarified. " That's perfectly fine with me Konan-san." I kindly said. She pulled out a key and what looked like a spare key. " Here, this is your key." she handed me the key and led me in. When we got in the room I saw origami everywhere! She went and open the closet that was over in the corner of the room. She pulled out an akatsuki cloak that looked just my size. She also pulled out some black skinny jeans with a silk black sleeveless shirt that was longer in the back than in the front, with an akatsuki cloud on the front. " Here, I figured you would need these. Your clothes looked a little worse for the wear." she politely told me. " Thank you Konan-san!" I thanked her. She handed me my clothes. " The bathroom is over there. Feel free to take a shower and get changed. Leader-Sama would like you to come to his office when your done. His office is just three doors down ( no pun intended). Your ring will be on your dresser." she informed me. " Thank you, Konan-san." I told her. She had a small smile and a nod of her head then left the room. I went into the bath room and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw scared the crap out of me. My eyes were a light yellow/gold color, and my hair was snow white and went down to my waist. I was still really pale, and my nails were painted solid black. Well, at least I look attractive. I dressed in my clothes Konan gave me and put on my black converse that had mysteriously gotten an akatsuki cloud on each side. I pulled my bangs up with a black silk ribbon and left the rest of my hair down. I walked over to my dresser and saw an akatsuki ring sitting on it. It was yellow and had the kanji for 'hope' on it. I put my ring on my left middle finger and exited mine and Konan's room. I made my way down to Pein's office and knocked on the door. A gruff 'come in' was heard coming from the other side of the door. I entered the room and walked over to Pein's desk. " Mei-san, for your first mission I want you to go to the leaf village and spy on the nine-tails container." he told me. " I accept the mission, Leader-sama." I said to him. " Good, I want you to leave as soon as you get substantial amount weaponry from Sasori. Make sure you keep your identity secret during the mission." he informed me. " Yes, Leader-sama." I chimed in. " You are dismissed." he told me. I nodded and walked out of my room. I walked over to Sasori's room and knocked. He opened the door and handed me some weapons and added a soft 'good luck' as I thanked him and walked towards the mouth of the cave. " Well, this is my first mission! Wish me luck!" I yelled to no one in particular, and walked out of the base.

End of chapter 6

A/N:

So, how did I do? Leave your answer in the reviews or contact me directly. The info to contact me is on my BIO! Till next update! BYEEZZ!


	7. IMPORTANT

A/N:

Hey guys! Im updating you guys this because my laptop is being a jerk! Im using my regular computer right now to tell you guys so, it might be a little bit before I get the next chapter up. Just telling you! J


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I **Don't **own Naruto, but I do own a Pillow-Pet named Steve! :D

Chapter 8?

I've been walking for what seems like days! I think I might be going in a circle….Hey, has anyone noticed that every tree in Naruto is perfectly straight and the branches align? I don't know about you guys, but that is just a great coincidence? Anyway, back to reality. I just kept walking and walking and walking…and guess what else? Running! Gotcha didn't I? Hahaha, so finally I come upon a HUGE wooden gate and fence, more like a wall…any-who, I quickly cast a transformation jutsu to look like an old woman and walked up to the gate and walked right up to none other than Izumo and Kotetsu! " Stop right there! State your business!" the said at the same time. " Im merely passing through to get some supplies." I calmly told them. " May I see your papers mam?" Izumo asked me. " Surely," I said and handed them my papers. They quickly looked them over and handed them back to me. " Have a nice stay, mam." they said with a nod of their heads. I nodded back to them and headed into the village. After I got out of sight from the guards, I released the jutsu and jumped into a tree. I looked around and wondered what time in the Naruto time line it was. Then I remembered that Sasori was there, but gaara was the Kazekage. So, that means that Naruto is either just getting back, or he is still gone. Well, if that's the case, I can just hang for a bit and relay information I already know to Leader-sama. I did yet another jutsu to make my clothes look like Ino's clothes but white. I kept my akatsuki cloak on but cut it to go to my waist, then tied it together in the back with a red bow. I changed my shoes to be the same as gaara's but with akatsuki symbols on it. I nodded to myself at my appearance and jumped out of the tree onto the streets. I walked along the street looking at the stores until one in particular caught my eye. It was a really cool looking weapon shop.( IK! it's a Mary-sue!) I walked into the store and saw an old man standing behind the counter. I walked around the store until I saw I beautiful scythe hanging on the wall. " Excuse me sir, I would like to purchase this scythe." I told the aged man. He didn't say anything but walked over to the scythe and took it down and handed it to me. I nodded my head at him and handed him the right amount of money. He counted the money and nodded to me as I walked out. I examined the scythe further and noticed that it looked like Marluxia's from Kingdom Hearts, except the pink part from his was red on mine. I strapped my scythe to my back the way Hidan does. I walked further down the street and was about to leave the village to head back when a smell came into my senses. I looked around to try and identify the smell, when my eyes caught sight of Ichiraku's ramen shop. 'hm, I guess that ill try it. Everyone on the show seems to like it…' I thought. I went over to the quaint little shop and walked into it. I sat down on one of the stools and ordered a miso ramen. The man nodded and went to fix it. Just then another person walked into the store. I looked up to see who it was and saw Kakashi glance at me. Crap, he might have noticed my cloak, stupid move Mei, stupid move. " Good evening," he said to me. " Evening," I awkwardly said back. He just smiled at me and sat down close to me, but not right beside me. Like a chair down. Just then the man handed me my ramen and I started to eat. Kakashi got his shortly after. I kind of looked away but watched out of the corner of my eye. I blinked and when I looked back his ramen was gone! " Awe man!" I muttered to myself. He looked up at me and shook his head and chuckled. I huffed and stood up. I put some money on the table and turned around to leave. I walked out of the store and looked out to the gate to see none other than the knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. " Wow, I didn't expect to see him so soon.." I said to myself. Uh oh, that means that gaara's biju will be extracted really soon. I got to go and get ready for the extraction. I walked over to the gate and disappeared in a whirlwind of Sakura pedals.

End of chapter 8

So, how do you like the story so far? Leave your response in the reviews! Oh, and please check out my poll! BYEEZ!


	9. Long chapter Meeting naruto!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I do own a flashlight with Pikachu on it. If I did, Sakura would die instead of Sasori.

Chapter 9

After appearing in front of the base, I walk in front of the seal and do a motion of hand signs like: horse, monkey, ram, tiger. Then the bolder opens just enough for me to get in. Well, soon ill be able to put my plan into action ( You'll see later in the chapter ;D ). After I get in the bolder closes, and I proceeded to walk over to the huge statue. As I got there, I noticed that Gaara was there lying on the ground, in front of the statue. " ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" came the annoying loud voice of Hidan. "I was on a mission from Leader-sama." I calmly said. He just huffed and jumped up onto his part of the right hand. I quickly walked over to the mirror and released the jutsu that changed my clothes, and changed into a full length akatsuki cloak. Then the voice of Pein came over the room as his hologram appeared. " The extraction will take at least three days, so be prepared. We shall begin now." he said. We all jumped onto our respectable fingers and made the hand sign that started the extraction. ' Alright, lets get this over with.' I thought.

( Time skip because nothing went on during the extraction that I know of) ( 3 days later)

" Ugh! That took forever!" I complained loudly after Gaara dropped to the ground. " Well, you'll have to get used to it, yeah. There are six more to go after this, un." Deidera said. Oh yeah, I forgot they had two before Gaara. I jumped down off my finger and stood beside Deidera and Sasori. " Hey, guys, be prepared for a fight." I told them. " How do you know that?" asked Deidera. " Psychic, remember?" I lied. " Oh yeah." he mused. I got bored after a minute and sat down on Gaara, and pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. ( Okay, I don't smoke but I wanted my OC to bc of the cool thing about it from Asuma!) Soon after I sat down on Gaara, Deidera joined me. ' Well, were about to meet Naruto.' I thought to myself. I took a long drag from my cigarette and puffed out rings. " Whoa! How did you do that?" Deidera asked me in awe. I was about to answer him, when the bolder was crushed from the outside. " Looks like we have company." I informed Sasori and Deidera. And when the smoke and dust cleared, there stood Team Kakashi and granny Chino. They looked around for a minute, then they spotted Gaara lying under Deidera and I. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF OF HIM!" Naruto screamed at us. I just looked over at him and took another long drag from my cigarette. "Man, this couch is lumpy…" I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear me. " He's dead, kid." I said to Naruto. " He's been dead for a while, yeah." Deidera said. Naruto looked LIVID. Kakashi looked extremely shocked to see me there. " Hey, I know that guy." I told to Deidera, still sitting on Gaara. " Which one, yeah?" he asked me. " Well, I know the one with gravity defying hair, the livid one-" I said, but was interrupted by Deidera. " Isn't he the one you were sent to spy on, un?" Deidera questioned. " Yeah, and I was going to say that I also know the red head we're sitting on." I informed him. Naruto look completely wazzed off right now, but we kept talking. " I met him a couple weeks ago, while he was trying to help me. He didn't even notice who I was." I said and gave Deidera a look to play along because I was trying to get Naruto mad. " Poor guy, didn't suspect a thing. His is a pretty good healer as well." I told him. " THAT'S IT!" Naruto screeched and lunged at us. I quickly stood up to dodge but kakashi grabbed Naruto and whispered something in his ear. " Well, I think ill be leaving. You guys got this freak show?" I asked my partners. " Your amount of faith you put on us is insulting." Sasori grumbled out at me. I scoffed and turned to the door and walked towards the opening. Sakura made a move to falcon punch me (Hahaha) but I disappeared in a whirlwind of sakura pedals.

(Time skip to after the Sasori fight and when Deidera is under the bush.)

"Hey Deidera, need a HAND?" I joked. " Shut up, yeah." he said rather annoyed at me. " I'm just messing with you, Dei." I teased. I got on my hands and knees and crawled into the bush with him, and did a fetal position. I quickly hid my chakra. About ten minutes later I heard the proud voice of Gai say, " Good work, Neji." Soon after that Deidera put a kunai in his mouth and jumped out of the bush to attack them. 'Well, might as well get "Caught" ' I thought. I slowly crawled out of the bush and "tried" to get away. After a few seconds of making my self visible, there was a foot on the middle of my back holding me on the ground. " Looks like there was another one, Gai-sensei." said the voice of Lee. I just mock huffed. " Well, Deidera, I guess I'll be seeing you later." I called out to him. " Okay! I'll inform Leader-sama of your absence!" he yelled to me, while fighting team Gai. " When will we expect you back?" he questioned. " I'll be back in a few days!" I said while being bound by Lee. " Alright! See you then!" he called back to me while running out to where Naruto was. I looked up to Lee in annoyance but had a small smile on my face. To be honest, I loved Lee, but I had to play the part. " Hey, kid," I called to Lee. He looked back at me and said, " Yes, what is it?" I continued, " Can you reach in my pocket and pull out my lighter and a Cigarette?" He looked at me oddly for a minute but did so. He put one in my mouth for me and lit it. " Thanks kid." I said to him while holding it in my mouth. After sitting with his team for a minute I started doing trick like things with the smoke. I didn't inform them, but I managed to get one hand free and was holding my cigarette. Still after waiting longer, they started to watch me. I took a long drag from it and blew smoke out my nose. I did a quiet smokers and chuckled at their antics. I did another trick where I blew smoke out of my ears, don't ask how I did it. Maybe its from being in an anime. I chuckled when they noticed I was watching them, watching me. " Having fun?" I questioned, laughing slightly. Neji just scoffed and looked the other way and TenTen and Lee blushed. I Laughed and looked the other way when Gai came into view and grabbed me. He picked me up and put me under his arm and carried me sideways. " Really? This is just degrading…" I muttered to myself. Gai chuckled and ran to the open field with Gaara and the others in it. ' Cool, I get to see Chino bring Gaara back.' I mused to myself. We got there and Gai set me down. Thankfully, Naruto or the others haven't noticed me yet. After a minute Gaara finally sat up, you know after the whole granny Chino dying and such. " Don't worry, granny will wake up in a minute or so." Naruto cheerfully said. " No, Naruto, she wont." Neji informed him. I decided to make my presence known and said, " Neji is right. She used a jutsu where it takes the life from the user and gives it to the one the jutsu is being used on. She is dead." I informed him. He jumped a little at my voice the his expression turned to an angry one. " WELL, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND GAARA WOULNT HAVE EITHER!" he yelled at me. I got a thoughtful expression and said, " That is true. I was just giving you some information." At this point in time everyone was looking at me, willing me to burn from the inside out with their glares. " Ouch.." I muttered.

(Time skip to when they are back at the leaf village)

" Well, I'll be taking the akatsuki member to the Hokage." Informed Gai. I nodded over to Kakashi, who was on his back. " Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" I asked. " Good idea. We will after seeing the Hokage." he informed me.

-At Hokage office-

Apparently Tsunade had called all of the Team Jonin to her office. (Ex. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kureni) " Wow, I must draw a crowd, huh?" I asked to no one in particular. " Ah, Mei, its good to see you again." Said the strong voice of Tsunade. " Always good to see you as well, Tsunade-sama," I said cheerfully. All of the Jonin had a expression of confusion on their faces, so Tsunade explained. " Well, I bet your all wondering why I am being so friendly towards her, ne?" she asked. All the Jonin nodded their heads so she continued, " Congratulations, you have caught my akatsuki spy." she said to them.

"WHAT!?" all of them said in unison.

End of chapter 9

A/N:

Cliffy huh? Did you like it? Please R&R!


	10. IM AWESOME

IM A GENIOUS! I FIXED MY CRASHED LAPTOP! ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE EASIER NOW! YAY FOR ME!


	11. Chapter 11 long AN

A/N: hello my lovelies! I'm finally going to be able to update more because I fixed my crashed laptop! :D

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! I do own a pink pillow though. Enjoy!

Chapter 10-

"WHAT?!" they all said. "Yeah, you idiots. If I was really in the Akatsuki, wouldn't have I fought back when Gai and his bunch attacked my group?" I asked in an annoyed tone. The look on their faces was priceless. "Uh, Tsunade, I hate to cut this short but I might blow my cover if I stay any longer." I informed her. "Oh, sorry Mei-chan. You can leave when you're ready." She said. I nodded to her and left on the breeze of sakura pedals. When I got to the base again I saw Deidera sitting by the entrance, still armless. "Hahah! Wow, your still armless I see?" I mocked. "Shut up, un!" he yelled at me. I came over and I sat by him. I took out a cigarette and handed it to him. "No thanks, Mei-chan. I don't smoke." He said. I shrugged and put it in my mouth and lit it. We just sat there for a while and talked. Soon it got dark outside and we got up to go. When we got to the door he stopped me and leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Mei-hime." He said then went inside.

End of chapter 10

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's so short! I'm getting ready to leave for a film camp next Monday! My best friend and I will be going until Saturday night and I won't get back until Sunday. I'm so excited about it! This is my first time going and my bff's second time. We go to this camp and make a movie that's 3-5 minutes long. I wont be updating past maybe Saturday if not Friday. My bff said that last time she went she was in a group with a 17 year old guy named Alex and he was hot! So, he is in category this year, and I hope he is with us this year! BYEEZ!


	12. AN

Good morning my lovelies! I have returned from the adventure of a lifetime! Filmcamp was so fun! It took forever to get there though... but the plane ride was fun-ish with my bff! Teens came from all over the country! It was awesome! My group's movie was a zombie survival guide! Hahahaha! I was a zombie! A guy on our team was so cute, and he had blue hair! My friend said he had a huge crush on me! Victory! I'll spare you the rest of the adventure! If you want to know the rest you can Email me at my personal account, olivialuvsu15

I'll try to update soon, but school starts in two weeks! I havent even unpacked! Hahahahah...BYEEZ!


	13. READ

OKAY!

IM SOOOO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON NOW!

Random Person: IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!

(CRYING IN THE CORNER) Please don't hurt me…

Me: WHO ARE YOU!? Get out! Sorry about that. Anyway I was about to write an apology but this one will work too…

I feel really bad about it... I FINALLY checked my emails and stuff and i saw reviews on my STORY then my brain suddenly slapped itself and said: _**"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS!"**_ Then I got all feeling like a horrible person, but it gets better! I checked the last chapter i uploaded and it said i would update the following saturday...THEN i got even more depressed...GREAT NEWS, i will be working on a HUGE update for both of my stories bc i have a 4day weekend! STAY AWESOME for sticking with me bc i dont deserve it...SORRY AGAIN!


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_**IM SOOOO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON NOW!**_

_**Random Person: IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!**_

_**(CRYING IN THE CORNER) Please don't hurt me…**_

_**Me: WHO ARE YOU!? Get out! Sorry about that. Anyway I was about to write an apology but this one will work too…..ANYWAY, on with the story**_

** Mei's POV**

'Wow…..did Dei just kiss me? It was on the cheek but still… I guess that I won't worry with it at the moment…' I thought as I walked back into the base. I gazed into the living room and saw the guys, minus Sasori (CRYING), watching TV. I went up the stairs and into my room. I quickly took a shower and changed into some black silk pajamas. 'Oh well, there is always tomorrow. Im too tired.' I thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I quickly rolled out of bed and opened the door to see itachi. "Pein wanted to see you in his office." He said. I nodded and quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button down sleeveless shirt. I let my straight red hair down to fall at my waist. I put on a plain black beanie and put in my snake bite lip rings. I put on some dark eyeliner and fake lashes. I put on my red akatsuki ring and left to go to Pein's office. I walked in and sat down, not bothering to knock. "I have a new mission for you," he said. "I want you to go to the leaf village and gather information on the Nine-Tails host." He firmly stated. I nodded and went to pack my things. I went into my room and packed basically the same outfit im wearing. I packed 2 cartons of cigarettes. I quickly shut the door to my room and left the base. "Well, here we go again."

End of chapter 13

**A/N: Again im verrrrry sorry for not updating for a while. Letting you know, I can not update very regularly because of my schedule. In addition they will not be super long either because im always busy. Thanks for reading.**

** -Olivia**


	15. note

Okay, i just got home from school and i checked my story traffic. it was pretty high. BUT, nobody is commenting or anything. SO, should i continue the story or not? im not getting any feedback on this. Please contact me at olivialuvsu15 so i can know on what to do on the matter. Love you my lovelies, -Olivia Pierce


End file.
